The Princess Revealed
The Princess Revealed is the 12th episode of W.I.T.C.H. It first aired April 16, 2005. Summary Elyon is Phobos' long-lost younger sister and the true heir to the throne of Meridian, she just does not know it yet. Vathek overhears Prince Phobos and Cedric's plans for luring her to their side willingly, and hurries to tell Caleb, only to end up running for his life when Cedric comes to stop him. Vathek and Blunk escape to Earth with Cedric and a worm-looking monster, called a Larvek hot on their heels. Vathek relates the news to Caleb who relates the news to the Guardians and they go after Elyon to keep her safe from Cedric's clutches, however, they have to hold off the Larvek from eating Vathek and Elyon slips off in a bad mood after her new beau gives her the heave-ho. She heads back to her place of comfort: Cedric's bookshop. In the B-story, Elyon starts dating with Bryan, but, thanks to Guardians' keeping a watchful eye on Elyon, Bryan breaks up with her. Hurt, she runs off...to seek comfort from Cedric. Trivia *The rebellion and the W.I.T.C.H. girls find out that Elyon is Phobos' thirteen-year-old younger sister. *In "The Key", they first meet and befriend with Vathek, but in this episode they don't remember his name. This is probably due to the fact that he didn't assist them in their previous adventures. *This episode marks the only time Cornelia uses "Earth Arise!" as naming her earthly attack (when she is fighting the Larvek) instead of simply "Earth!" *Bryan debuted before, in a cameo role, in the fourth episode "Happy Birthday, Will" **In the episode he was walking his dog and had quite a different appearance. Quotes * Phobos: '"The face of my sister. After all these years." * '''Cedric: '"I've successfully won her confidence. Her Earth name is Elyon Brown." * 'Phobos: '"Elyon. Yes. She'll make an excellent princess. Well, for awhile." ------- * 'Caleb: '"The sister of Phobos has been identified. Her name is Elyon Brown." * 'Cornelia: '"That's not possible." ------- * 'Caleb: '"Phobos' sister, the heir to the Meridian throne, was to brought over twelve years ago." * 'Cornelia: '''Elyon was born right here, in Heatherfield Memorial!" * '''Will: '"How does she know that?" * 'Cornelia: '"I am not fighting her. I don't care who she is. And if she is this evil princess, why haven't the bad guys just taken her? * '''Yan Lin: "They must earn her trust. The true heir has great powers, even if she is not aware of them. Phobos knows he must step carefully. We must not underestimate his cunning." * Cornelia: '"But then we have time, right? We don't have to do something right away." * 'Yan Lin: " No. He will send beasts, in human form, to charm her. She will drawn to them for reasons she does not understand." ------ * Cornelia: "Look, Will, why not just touch him with the crystal and get it over with?" * Will:" Because I can't a beast in his true form in front of a thousand people." * Irma:"If he's a beast, he's a pretty puny one." * Caleb: "Well, when they morph they're not always the same size." -------- * Cornelia: "Shes done nothing wrong, but we're following her like she's some kind of criminal!!" * Will: "You heard was Mrs. Lin said. They're going to come for her!" * Cornelia: '"I don't even know if I believe any of this about Elyon." * '''Will: '"You're also the one who didn't believe we could fly." ------- * '''Cornelia: "Guys, if Elyon is in danger, how can we know that and not tell her?" * [[Irma Lair|'Irma:']] "I'm with Cornelia." * Taranee: "If we tell her she's the princess of evil city, she'll think we're crazy. Where does that get us?" * Irma: "Oh, I'm with Taranee." * Will: "We can't ''tell her." * '''Cornelia:' Fine. Gallery Download (12).jpg Witch-ep-12 02.thumbnail-1-.jpg Witch-ep-12 03.thumbnail-1-.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Media Category:Content Category:Television Series